


Pretty Little Fishies

by Sargentpepper23



Series: Trapped, but along for the ride [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ever has no shame, F/M, Kinky, Oneshot, Semi-Public Sex, Standing doggystyle, Though some fish were traumatized, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, implied breeding kink, no fish were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sargentpepper23/pseuds/Sargentpepper23
Summary: Ever wouldn't consider herself a whore by any means, but if Nox kept doing that thing with his fingers, she'd wear that badge with pride.Or, in other news,Nox takes Ever for a joy ride against the glass of an aquarium.(A one-shot spinoff of what could have happened in that damn aquarium.  Can be read without reading Jewels, Tools, and Fools).
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Trapped, but along for the ride [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443649
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Pretty Little Fishies

**Author's Note:**

> For all the readers out there who still wonder what Ever and Nox should have done in that damn aquarium. 
> 
> Please note: The following scene is not "canon" in Jewels, Tools, and Fools. It's simply some self-indulgent smut I wanted to get out of my system. Hope you guys enjoy!

Previously on Jewels, Tools, and Fools:

_“Listen up Nox because I’m only going to say this once. Fuck Hottie here.”_

_He turned towards her. It was just the two of them in the room, deserted in favor of the glass-blowing demo taking place two halls over. Standing next to him, Ever’s arms rested comfortably on the rail as she stared up in awe at the floor to ceiling fish tank, the blue light shifting and softening her features._

_A question formed on the tip of his tongue, but Ever interrupted him, “Here's what you're going to do. First, fuck her on the built-in seating behind us,” she dragged her finger along the rail, “pick up for round two here. Then,” his breath hitched, and his pants grew uncomfortably tight as she raked her gaze over him, “you can fuck her right up against the glass.”_

_His knuckles turned white as he gripped the rail, keeping his hands where they needed to be and not all over the woman next to him. Ever is going to kill him. Her sharp and dirty tongue would haunt him for the rest of his life, and he would relish every moment of it. Tracking the colorful fish in the tank as he reorganized his thoughts, something coherent finally popped out of his mouth as he teased (deflected), “You know, I had you pegged as a lover of rough sex and bondage, but fish? Girl, you kinky.”_

_She shot the side of his head a withering glare and promptly smacked his shoulder, “Jerk. I’m not kinky for fish.”_

_“But you’re kinky for the other stuff”?_

_She smacked him harder._

Ever wouldn’t consider herself a whore by any means, but if Nox kept doing that thing with his fingers, she’d wear that badge with pride.

“Please,” she gasped, bucking her hips into the hand that currently had two fingers inside her, "don't stop."

He didn’t, thank God, but he did take advantage of her open mouth to stick his tongue down her throat. She clenched around him, and he groaned at the feel and taste of her.

It was hard to explain how the pair had devolved into sex-crazed animals. One second, they were leaning against the rail in front of the wall-to-wall aquarium, Ever telling Nox why he should fuck Hottie here. The next… well, Nox must have noticed she was looking at him the same way he had been looking at her all afternoon. Like she was a snack.

Ever didn’t remember who moved first, but she swore his eyes had an odd, predatory sheen when they collided in a mass of tangled limbs and punishing kisses.

That had been fun, the making out and groping, her fingers ridding him of his jacket and buttoned-down vest, tracing old scars and muscled abs, while his cupped soft flesh as he grabbed her ass and hoisted her legs around his waist.

However, things really heated up when Nox pulled out his snail and ordered his men to turn off the cameras. Only then did he tear her clothes off and toss them halfway across the room, her jacket landing with a soft _thunk_ against the built-in benches.

And that’s how they got to this point. Ever, now topless, was pressed against Nox’s toned chest to avoid the cold touch of the glass behind her. Her legs were wrapped securely around his waist, and she rode his fingers like a talented jockey would a prize racehorse, all while fighting a losing battle with his wicked mouth. She tugged softly on his hair to deepen their kiss and find some kind of advantage, only to feel the vibrations of his growl through her chest.

The only warning she got for what happened next was his arm tightening around her torso, and a grunt of approval as Nox slid a third finger inside of her. She broke away with a gasp, and he swallowed her cry of ecstasy with another bruising kiss. “Shhhh,” he murmured soothingly against her lips, his fingers gently curling along the gummy part inside her, "You’re taking me so well.”

Her whole body shivered, and she clenched around him. _Holy fuck, please, please, PLEASE keep talking dirty!_

He must have noticed he said something right because his eyes shined like pools of molten gold. “You like that,” he grinned, punctuating his statement by pulling his fingers nearly out of her, only to snap them back in, hitting her sweet spot.

Her head fell back against the glass, and she ground her hips against him with a pitiful whine. Of course, she liked dirty talk. She wouldn't deny it.

Though, she was bound to start begging if Nox didn’t get to the main event soon. She’d been ready to fuck ten minutes ago, and so what if it was a good idea to prep. She hadn’t had sex in a while, but _come on_! What’s it gonna take for a girl to get properly dicked down around here?

“Oh fuck,” she ground out when Nox pressed and rolled her clit with his thumb, “Just like that,” she bucked into him, eager for more.

Her wish was his command. He picked up the pace, fingers expertly thrusting and rolling, and he slid his arm around her front to press her gently back against the tank. She jerked forward, the glass like ice on her skin, but his chest was already flush with hers, and _oh, he’s so warm._

He mouthed her neck and rolled his hips up into hers, the bulge in his gray slacks evident against her ass. God, that's hot, grinding against her and seeking his own pleasure, but those pants needed to _go_. She should have pulled those down— _FUCK._

Nox was doing that thing with his fingers again. The thing that had Ever breathing sharply through her teeth and clawing at his back, searching for anything to remind her she was in public and needed to be _quiet._

He dragged his fingers over her walls one last time, pressing just right against her clit, and she exploded, coming undone against his shoulder in a string of muffled curses and whines. Her cries grew as Nox continued to rub at her clit, and she eventually reached down with a shaky hand to stop his over-stimulating touch.

Drained, and high enough on cloud nine to not be able to think straight and hear sounds, Ever whimpered as Nox carefully drew his fingers out of her and set her on her feet. The next bit happened in a blur. He turned her around and steadied her palms against the tank, before kicking her feet apart and bending her over at the waist. The sharp screech of her sweaty hands sliding down the dry glass jolted her back into reality, and she was glad it did because she would have been upset if she missed the clinking of his belt and the slide of his zipper in the quiet room.

“Condom,” she gasped out. Her birth control did wonders, but she wasn't going to risk an STD, especially not knowing the people Nox had slept with.

Nox was a step ahead of her, and Ever shivered in fucking _need_ when she heard the sound of the wrapper crinkling between his fingers. The torn, black package hit the ground; the shine caught her eye, and _oh fuck yeah, he's using a ribbed one_.

He nestled himself against her hips, and Ever moaned in kinky delight when he slid his hot and throbbing length on top of her lower back, only to slide it down the crack of her ass to her core.

He's big and hard, and _holy fucking shit Nox, why aren’t you inside of me already?_

Nox’s crown nudged her opening, and Ever barely registered the bruising grip on her hips when he pushed into her in one, long thrust.

Her unseeing eyes tried and failed to track the flash of a silvery fish as her mouth fell open in a silent scream, and she instinctively raised her hips and widened her stance to accommodate his size.

Nox was everywhere and nowhere at once. He was inside of her, touching parts others had never been able to with their smaller length and width. His hips were flush with hers, warm thighs caging her smaller ones, and his large, callused hand felt like a brand on her waist as he murmured words of encouragement behind her, the fingers of his other hand tenderly tracing her spine.

This was by far the biggest dick she'd taken and Ever was so glad she had momentarily adopted the whore life because _this_ is fucking fantastic. 

He pulled out slowly, the ribbed texture of the condom dragging and pulling sinfully along her inner walls, and pushed back in with a sharp thrust.

Blinding pleasure surged through her, and Ever braced her palms against the glass as she rocked her hips back into his next thrust, eager for more.

Nox met her challenge head-on and Ever settled in for a wild ride as he adopted a punishing pace, his hips pistoning against her ass with lewd smacks.

His thrusts never faltered, but after several minutes of him slamming into her over and over again, her arms did, and she eventually found her nose an inch from the glass as she pressed her mouth against the back of her hand. The fog created by her hot breath obscured the colorful fish peeking out from the rocks, but it wouldn’t have mattered anyway. She had perfect vision, but at that moment, she saw nothing, lost in the feeling of him filling her so perfectly.

Nox slid in deep with a groan and ground his hard length into her until he stopped moving altogether. Outraged but thoroughly fucked out, Ever struggled to find the words to tell him to keep going, only to moan loudly when he wrapped her hair around his fist, pulled her up into a standing position, and pressed her cheek and chest first into the glass.

She whimpered in relief as the cold temperature did wonders to her flushed body, and she barely muffled her scream of ecstasy when Nox repositioned her hips to receive the pounding of a lifetime.

Breasts bumping rhythmically against the glass, Ever knew she was going to combust from pleasure soon. She was going to die happy, satisfied, and thoroughly dominated on some horny, marine captain’s cock, and honestly, that might be the best way to go.

Nearing release, her fingers clawed at the smooth glass for something to ground her, and her wish came true when Nox, having sensed her distress, pressed his heavy weight against her back, and curled his fingers over and through her left hand. Simultaneously, his other hand hooked under her right thigh and hoisted it up, giving him deeper access to her core.

Lost in ecstasy, Ever was a babbling, incoherent mess at this point, and she didn’t have it in her to be quiet anymore. The streaks of lightning racing up and down her spine were too much to handle, and with Nox’s larger frame trapping her against the glass, he overwhelmed her senses. She couldn’t think past the lips sucking hickies into her neck, or the way her tiny hand was swallowed by his as he raked his own nails down the glass, the strange screeching sound following it unheard by her. And how could she forget his cock, the one hitting her sweet spot Every. Fucking. Time as he pumped harder, faster, eager to spill himself inside of her and mark her as his—

Ever dove headfirst off the metaphorical ledge, the thought of Nox filling her with his cum launched her into a mind-numbing, body-shaking climax. Behind her, Nox dropped her leg to smother her cry as her spasming walls clenched around him like a vice, and after a few more frantic thrusts, he came with a grunt against her neck.

Time was meaningless in Ever’s post-orgasmic state. Though, after several minutes of Nox damn near smothering her against the glass and placing open-mouthed kisses along her neck and jaw while his mischievous fingers crawled down towards her clit, even she realized it was time to move. Someone was bound to come in here sooner rather than later, and she would rather not have them walk in with Nox’s cock still inside of her.

_Think of the children. There’s no need to scar them this young._

Ever shifted underneath Nox, and when the men let out a non-committal grunt but didn’t move, she elbowed him. “We’ve gotta go, Nox. I don’t want people walking in on us.”

He wiggled his hips suggestively, drawing a gasp from her, and she could hear the grin in his voice when he stated, “I could always just shut down this side of the museum. No one would bother us then.”

Tempting, really, but no. Ever needed to get back to the ship before long, and _fuck how the hell am I going to play this off?_

“Really, Captain? Pulling rank again”? She clicked her tongue in disappointment, “I’d be game for another round, but honestly, I’m getting hungry.”

He sighed, but gently pulled out of her, knowing by her tense shoulders she was wincing, “Worked up an appetite, did you,” he asked smugly, tying off his condom and throwing it in a nearby waste bin.

Ever shot him a half-hearted glare over her shoulder, and upon seeing his devilish smirk and hungry gaze, she rolled her eyes and gathered her clothes, which the jerk had thrown _all over the fucking room_.

Underwear, pants, and shirt on, she struggled to turn the arms of her jacket the correct way when Nox called out, “You know, I don’t think you satisfied your fish kink.”

Ever jerked around at that, disbelief at his statement clear on her face, “How many times do I have to tell you? I am _not_ kinky for fish”!

He crossed his arms and grinned at her, looking just as put together as he did when they initially walked in here, "So I've noticed. You’re kinky for other stuff,” he said in a husky voice.

His eyes still resembled pools of molten gold, and Ever nearly unbuttoned her pants again at the silent invitation.

Instead, she made a show of looking him over, as if he didn’t already pass inspection with flying colors, and allowed a slow smirk to take form when his eyes flashed, “True. Too bad you didn’t get to see all of them.”

A smirk, far deadlier than hers, corrupted his mouth, “There’s always next time.”

Ever swallowed, and heat pooled in her gut. It was going to be a long time before Nox left her system. “There’s always next time,” she agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I put off writing Ever and Killer's smut chapter, again, for this self-indulgent shit. SUE ME!
> 
> P.S. There will be no continuation of this chapter. As I mentioned before, this is not "canon," so I will not expand upon it.


End file.
